Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical compressor that initiates the decomposition of a working fluid into an ionic component that is passed through and electrolyte or ion conducting layer and a reactant component that is transferred through a reactant conduit to react with the ionic component passed through the electrolyte to reform the working component, and in particular to an electrochemical compressor used in a refrigerant cycle.
Background
A major drawback of current electrochemical compressors is the need to engage hydrogen gas to generate protons to drive polar species such as water across a membrane electrode assembly. Hydrogen does not change phases in the system and as a result creates complexities in the heat exchangers and expansion valve and lowers overall system efficiency.